POKETALIA: A POKEMONHETALIA CROSSOVER
by The Great Harvester
Summary: A RANDOM THINNG HIT ME ON THE NOGGIN TODAY, DURING A CHAT WITH A FRIEND WE SORTA WENT ALL POKEMANS ON EACH OTHER, THIS WAS THE RESULT! SLIGHTLY AU.


Okay, the only reason I'm writing this is what happened at chat today. I had no choice but to write this okay, well maybe except to spread the crack and stuff. Sorry if this offends anyone also The OOC'ness can't forget about that.

I LOVE EVERYONE AT THE CHAT WHO INSPIRED ME TO THIS. I LOVE YOU ALL.

DISCLAIMER: I MIGHT NEVER END UP OWNING THE HETALIA AND POKEMON FRANCHISE BUT I CAN DREAM RIGHT?

* * *

><p>It was already Twilight, no not that movie about the sparkly vampires; the time of day. Llandrin's hair was getting all messed up even though it was in a pony tail "DAMN IT!" she screamed as she took her ponytail off and tied her hair again, in a messy fashion.<p>

There was a rustling sound by the bushes, and Llandrin jumped causing her to fall down. "umpf!". She stood up, brushing herself off and went closer to the bushes when suddenly:

_Da dadadadada da…._

A wild Vian appeared!

Llandrin stared at what was happening right now, there was something called a Vian that appeared in front of her and there was this box or something like that that appeared beside Vian. It said "Vian… Lvl. 37… female…" Llandrin read out loud. "A FARGDAVSHDAVUIRGFRLAGTBHGL IS GOING ON!" she shouted. "Llan? Are you okay?" a voice said and Llandrin looked at where the voice came from. It came from The Vian with a concerned look.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Llandrin shouted

"Llan, seriously are you okay? We've been chatting for the past few weeks and-" The Vian tried to say

"AHHHHHH! A WILD VIAN! GO AMERICA!" Llandrin screamed as she threw a Pokeball and America appeared, being surrounded by all that flashing Pokeball lights.

"WTF AM I DOING HERE?" America shouted/asked as he looked between Vian and Llandrin, who was holding a pokeball. "You! The one with the dazzled look! Are you okay!" America asked Llandrin who's mouth was gaping and had stars in her eyes.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-" She was stammering

"Dude? Dude. Are you alright?" America asked as he was waving his hand in front of her face, but getting no response.

"AMERICA! USE FIRE SPIN!"

"GAH! MY EARDRUUUMS!" America shouted when suddenly, America breathed fire and it hit Vian, and it spun a round her like a vortex.

"AWESOME! I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD BREATHE FIRE! MY HERO POWERS ARE FINALLY SHOWING THEMSELVES!" America looked so happy that sparkles were appearing all around him.

"That hurt you know!" Vian said as she got out of the vortex

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE VORTEX! IT WAS A VORTEX. IT WAS ALL OVER YOU LIKE..LIKE…" Llandrin shouted

"ITALY ALL OVER GERMANY?" A voice asked

"YEAH! LIKE ITALY ALL OVER GERMANY!" Llandrin shouted again which gained her weird looks from Vian and America. "Um… Llan?"

"Dude, you just failed at making a punchline" America said sighing

"I-IT WASN'T MY FAULT! BLAME THE WRITER!" Llandrin shouted as she was pointing at the sky. "But aren't you, the writer?" Vian asked, exasperated.

"" was the only response that Llandrin could think of at the current situation.

"um… Okay? Anyway, My Turn! I use Rain dance!" Vian started dancing like a weirdo and the suddenly it started raining.

_All firemoves have been halved!_

"FUUUUUUUUUU- DAMN YOU. NOW I HAS NO MORE FIRE MOVES! FUUUUU- MY CLOTHES ARE ALL WET! YOU'LL PAY FOR MY LAUNDRY! THIS IS DRY CLEAN ONLY!"

"Um… You so know that you aren't wet right?" America asked, Llandrin looked at her clothes and they were dry "OMGEEE I AM~~~!" And more sparkles surrounded her.

"Okay…"

"AMERICA, MACH PUNCH!" America charged towards Vian with his fist held high when ….

"I DODGE IT" Vian said proudly as she dodged the Mach punch that was coming right at her.

"THAT GOES AGAINST THE MECHANICS OF-"

"This is a Fanfic, Deal with it" Vian said calmly.

"FUUUUUUUUUU-" Llandrin was Spazzing out. America was like: "…."

_Vian used Amnesia!_

_Her SP. Defense rose!_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM!" Llandrin asked. "IDK LOL" America said who was obviously being entertained.

"AMERICA, USE QUICK ATTACK!" America dashed at Vian and hit her, causing her to fall down

"Oww…. You just hit a girl! You call yourself a Hero!"

"I JUST DID! DIDN'T I?" America looked shocked and is now having a BSOD

"AMERICA! SNAP OUT OF THAT BSOD!" When Llandrin got no response from America, she pointed at Vian and said:

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! A BSOD, YOU GAVE HIM A FREAKIN' BSOD!"

"S-sorry…." Vian said to America

"AMERICA USE PURSUIT (I'LL BUY YOU ALL THE HAMBURGERS YOU WANT)!" America attacked Vian with pursuit and then Vian was pushed back.

_The Wild Vian used Dark Pulse!_

_America dodged the attack!_

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

…_._

…_.._

_Llandrin used a masterball!_

"What the-" Vian managed to say before she was sucked into the Pokeball

_Ding…ding… ding….DING!_

_! YOU JUST CAUGHT A VIAN! _

_DO YOU WANT TO GIVE IT A NICKNAME? NO? OKAY THEN._

"AGAIN, WHERE THE SHGQDJHBDFHWQDN DO ALL THOSE VOICES COME FROM!111!11"

"WAIT, I JUST CAUGHT VIAN!" Llandron said as she did a victory pose with America in the Background saying "I'M THE HEROOOOOOOOOOooooo"

"WAIT? I CAUGHT VIAN! OMG VIAN VIAN VIAN I AM SO SORRY SO SORRRRY!" Llandrin said as she was shaking Vian's pokeball while America went back inside the Poekball.

* * *

><p>THERE DONE, IDEK IF I SHOULD TURN THIS INTO A MULTI FIC OR NOT LOL<p>

IF YOU WANT TO APPEAR IN A NEXT CHAPTER (maybe) PLEASE TELL ME, WITH YOUR POKEMON/HETAMON/WHATEVER CHARACTER YOU WANT-MON WITH THE MOVES (NO MOVE LIMITS) OR IFYOU WANT TO APPEAR AS A -MON


End file.
